Ninja Princess, Sakura
by Pink-Blue Destiny
Summary: What if Sakura wasn't a fangirl but a shy and polite one? What if she was a orphan like Naruto? What if she experienced a similar thing like Sasuke? What if she met the Akatsuki at the age of four? What if... she was a princess? SasuXSaku Rated T for safety.
1. Meeting Naruto

**_Description:_**** What if Sakura wasn't a fangirl but a shy and polite one? What if she was a orphan like Naruto? What if she experienced a similar thing like Sasuke? What if she met the Akatsuki at the age of four? What if... she was a princess? SasuXSaku Rated T for safety.**

_**Author's note:**_** This is my first fanfic, so I hope you can help 'criticise' me of my mistakes, guide me along, and we'll create a spectacular fanfic together! Please always read the A/N for updates!**

**_Disclaimer:_**** Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the story plot belongs to Pink-Blue Destiny. There will be parts of dialogue, etc. from Naruto, it belongs to Masashi too.**

* * *

_'Italics'_ - thoughts  
'Normal' - Narrating/ Talking  
**'Bold'** - Inner (That'll come later in the story)  
'*' -at a back of a Japanese romaji, meaning will be at the end of story

* * *

"Well, well, look who we have here! It's orphaned forehead!" A short-haired brunette exclaimed.

Her girlfriends laughed at the top of their voices, saying, "Ha! No one is gonna help you, not even the Hokage! Everyone hates you!"

*sob* *sob*

"It's no wonder her parents dumped her; she has a humongous forehead!" A little black- haired girl younger than Ami Watanabe by 1 year ran out of the gang after seeing a gap.

"Forehead girl is getting away!" one of Ami's followers shouted. "Stone and chase her!"

They grabbed some stones while aiming at her. "S-s-stop it..." The pink haired girl cried, hard stones hurting her skin.

"Hey losers, pick someone your own size!" A blonde, whiskered boy around the pink-haired victim's age hollered.

"Well well, the other 'orphan' is here too!"

"Grr..." He picked up some stones and threw it at them. "Go away, snobs! That's for whatever you did to her! Never come near her again!"

"Ahhh! Let's get away, those stones are gonna hurt our precious skins!"

*sniff* *sniff* "Hey... You okay?"

"W-wahhh... " The girl pounced on him and cried. "T-thank *hic* y-you *hic* "

"Welcome.. Hey, you're not scared of me?"

The girl dried her tears and said, "W-why should I be s-scared of you when you're the o-only one who is w-willing to help me?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?" The boy grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I-I have no n-name..." She bowed her head and cried, "P-people called me 'Forehead', 'Loser', 'Weirdo' or 'Orphan', I don't have p-parents. "

Naruto frowned and asked, "Do you wanna be my friend? I could help you think of a name but- " he scratched his head, "I'm not good in naming people."

"Y-you really want to b-befriend me?"

"Sure, why not, I'm like you; without parents." The girl suddenly smiled like an angel.

"You know, you should smile more, you look c-cute..." *shy*

"A-arigatou.." She smiled again.

"I think I should call you 'Tenshi'* you smile like one." Naruto blushed. *shy*

"A-Arigatou..." "Welcome!" *laugh*

*stomach growling* *blush* "Wanna go eat something? My treat." Naruto said.

"3-3 sticks of dango will be e-enough for me... S..sorry for any inconvenience caused..."

"Sure, no problem.." Naruto mumbled, "Today will be an exception...**(A/N: For ramen.)**

* * *

**Tenshi's POV**

"Well, that was a fill! I like dango , but ramen is still the best!" Naruto said while rubbing his tummy. I giggled.

"Where do you wanna go next?"

"I-I could take you to my _s-special _place."

"Really? Let's go then." _Whenever I'm with Naruto-kun, I feel at ease; he's like my protector. _

"Sooo.. where is it?" "W-walk in here.."

After passing by many plants and trees, "W-we're here now.. I-I named this 'Secret Forest', do you l-like it?"

"I LOVE IT, LOOK AT THIS NATURE!" **(A/N: Pic at bio)** "IT'S AWESOME!"

"T-then it shall be o-our secret hideout..."

"COOL!"

We sat down on the fresh grass, suddenly, a tiger twice as tall as us appeared. "W-W-WATCH OUT, 'TENSHI'!" Naruto-kun screamed as he tried to find something to shoo the tiger away.

"N-Naruto-kun, stop, the tiger is my friend."

"Huh? WHADDAYA SAY?!"

"C-come here, Tora-san." Tora-san jumped on me and started licking me.

"Ah ha ha ha, Tora-san, y-yamete*!" She stopped, and laid down on the grass, beckoning me to lie on her.

"N-Naruto-kun, come lie down, w-whenever I'm here, s-she won't bite."

He scratched his head and said, "If you say so." *meow* *meow*

As soon as two tiger cubs came into view, "T-Torao-chan, Torae-chan!" I opened my arms wide and they jumped on me. Torao-chan was the son of Tora-san, Torae-nyan was the daughter of Tora-san. I passed Torao-chan to Naruto. He was unwilling to hold him but after looking at his cute face, he carried Torao-chan and he licked him.

"Ah ha ha, it tickles!" After that, many other animals were curious, so they came to take a look and crowded around me.

"Looks like you're an animal attractor!"

"Y-you see, I can talk to n-nature and animals. I-I hope you don't think I'm weird..."

"No, it's sugoi*! Dattebayo*!"

After that, I asked the animals to go back except the tigers to prevent overcrowding and people coming to look at the noise, I wouldn't want people to know about this place except _Naruto._ I stroked Torae-nyan and Torao-nyan's fur while Naruto-kun said, "This shall be the place where we tell each other secrets. I'll go first. Let me tell you about myself; my birthdate is on 10 Oct, my age is 4, my dream is to become the greatest Hokage, that way the village will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody, somebody important. What I like is ramen, especially the kind at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. What I dislike is the three-minute wait after you pour in the boiling water. My hobbies are eating ramen, dattebayo!"

"M-my birthdate... I dunno, I-I'm the same age as you, I-I don't have a dream yet but I wanna be a kunoichi. I-I like Syrup coated dango, Umeboshi, Anmitsu, Word Puzzles. I-I dislike anything s-spicy."

"I don't know who are my parents but the hokage said they named me Naruto Uzumaki. People called me 'monster' for a reason I'm not sure of. So I have no friends, even if I have it'll only be temporary; their parents will force them to unfriend me, telling them the reason."

" I-I also don't know who my parents are, let alone my name and birthdate. C-children always d-dislike me for a reason which I d-don't know. S-some kind villages that p-pity me secretly gave me some food while the others d-dislike me."

Naruto smiled though he was feeling sad, and said," I envy people with proper families, I never knew anyone's situation like mine but worse. I always thought I'm the only unfortunate one but there are others too. My case was better than yours; I know my name, birthdate and age."

"I should head home now. So... Where's your house? I could take you home lest those tomboys come and get you again." Naruto frowned at saying the 'tomboys' part. I bowed my head down and I was about to cried.

"Hey, hey! what happened? Did I say something wrong?" He was worried. He patted my shoulders and asked.

"I-I.. have n-no home" she said it softly.

"What?! Even I, an orphan, have a home! Come," he dragged me, "Sleep at my house."

* * *

Along the way, we chatted about our lives and realised we were both the same. While reaching at his apartment door, he pressed the doorbell and footsteps could be heard. *click* "You're finally back, Naruto." An ANBU wearing a weasel mask said.

"Oh, sorry I'm late.." Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Who's this Naruto, care to introduce?" *shy* _I have no name though..._

"TENSHI! I named her that!"

"An interesting name.. But doesn't she have a name?" Naruto grinned proudly at Weasel-kun saying "interesting", but sadly looked at me. I shook my head.

"Oh, sorry.." Weasel-kun said.

"I-it's ok, W-weasel-kun.."

"Pfft, Weasel-kun.." Nauto started laughing. Weasel-kun smacked his head.

"W-what should I-I call you than, W-weasel-kun?"

"ANBU are not supposed to reveal information but Naruto calls me "you" , you can call "Weasel-kun" if you want."

"Let's go in before it gets cold." Weasel-kun said before dragging Naruto in.

"S-sugoi, this room is n-nice!" I smiled. **(A/N: Pic at bio)** Weasel-kun smiled behind his mask.

"S-should we wake N-naruto-kun up?"

"Sure. FREE RAMEN GIVEAWAY!" Weasel-kun shouted.

"WHERE? WHERE?" Naruto-kun woke up and looked for the giveaway.

"Hey, you tricked me!"

"It's for you to wake up."

"Before I forget, Tenshi is living with us from now onwards!"

"WHAT?!..." Nervous, I fiddled with my fingers.

_I think I'm causing trouble for both of them. Should I leav- _My thoughts were cut out by Naruto-kun saying, "She doesn't have a home.."

"Well, we'll be most happy to welcome her, won't we, Naruto?" "Yeah! Dattebayo!" I smiled.

"Now I know why you called her 'Tenshi' , Naruto."

* * *

**Romaji - meaning**

_tenshi _- angel  
_yamete - _stop  
_sugoi_ - awesome  
_dattebayo - _Naruto's way of saying "Believe it!"

* * *

**A/N: ****Ah! Did my first chapter! Hooray! I'll update soon, don't worry, its school holidays! I hope many people would love and enjoy this story. If you think this story is nice, please recommend it to your SasuSaku-crazy fans or Naruto fans. *bows head* Arigatou Gozaimus!**

_Edited: 21/7/14_


	2. Meeting Ino

**Author's POV**

Tenshi has some wounds from the incident before and Weasel helped her clean those wounds. He did not not noice that there were more wounds and scars under her long sleeved pants and shirt she used to hide them. She didn't want to worry her new-made friends.

The trio settled down and the chatted about themselves. When Tenshi talked about her life, she was about to cry. Weasel pitied her. _Both of them are so young and they have already experienced lots of saddening stuff... To enlighten their spirits, should I reveal my name and age? It would only be fair to do so, they told my their stories. _Weasel thought. "Wanna know my name?" Tenshi and Naruto's spirits were immediately lifted up, they eyes sparkled with curiosity and their gazes soon fell on Itachi.

*sigh* _Kids will always be kids..._ Weasel thought and sighed. "My name is Itachi from the Uchiha clan, I'm 5 years older than you." "Err.. what's the Uchiha clan?" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "T-the Uchiha clan was one of the f-four noble clans of K-konohagakure,and was also reputed to be the v-village's most powerful clan, producing s-shinobi that were exceptionally t-talented and battle-oriented. T-together with the Senju clan, they founded K-konohagakure. Their kekkei genkai is the S-sharingan."

"What is kekkei genkai?" "K-kekkei genkai are a-abilities passed down g-genetically within specific c-clans." Tenshi said. "Oh.." Itachi was amazed by the knowledge Tenshi has. _For her age she sure know a lot, I can't be sure, but she may know more..._ Itachi thought.

*tick* *tock* *tick* *tock* Finally! It's time to sleep. "Time to sleep, guys." Itachi said. "O-ok/Ok!" Both answered. Taking turns, both of them went to brush their teeth and change into their pajamas. Naruto allowed Tenshi to sleep on his bed while he slept on the floor with the futon. Itachi off the lights, before going home, he said, "I'll come back in the morning, good night."

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

A heavenly smell invaded my nostrils as I woke up. Rubbing my bleary eyes, my head turned toards where the smell was coming from. I saw Itachi onii-tan without his mask, sitting on the floor beside Naruto-kun, with food on the floor. "You awake, Tenshi-chan?" " *yawn* Y-yes..." *sniff* "T-teriyaki chicken, rice, f-fresh lettuce, m-miso, salmon a-and dango!" "Wow! some nose you got there, you got it all correct. My mom made these for you guys." I let a wide smile and said, "H-help us thank your m-mom." "Sure will do, Tenshi-chan." He flicked my forehead, "I-itae!"I rubbed my forehead and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, etc.

"Naruto, there's ramen."Itachi onii-tan whispered in Naruto's ear. "WHERE?!" I giggled. "Aw, you tricked me again!" "Come on, get up and do your stuff, we're gonna eat." "EH!" Naruto-kun pointed to Itachi, saying "Why aren't you wearing your mask?!" Itachi onii-tan looked away and said, "I trust you.."

* * *

"I-itadakimasu./ITADAKIMASU!" "O-oishi (Delicious)..." I said. "Oishi, oishi, oishi!" "Ah.., I'm done." Naruto said while patting his stomach. "That was fast..." Itachi onii-tan said, shocked, but hid his feelings. "I-itachi onii-tan, aren't y-you going to eat?" "I ate breakfast at my home," he said. We chatted while I was eating my rice and side dishes. After that I was eating dango. "B-best dango I've ever tasted!" While I was attempting to put another dango in my mouth, Itachi nii-san snatched it and ate it. "I-itachi onii-tan!"

"Better eat the dango faster or I'll snatch it from you." Itachi onii-tan said. He kept doing so and I only ate a dango.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

"Itachi onii-san, I didn't know you like dango so much like Tenshi-chan!" Naruto said. "So that explains it, we both like the same food." I ruffled Tenshi's hair. "Well, you just basically ate the dangos she took."Naruto said and Tenshi gave a pout. I laughed and said, "Don't be so uptight about it, I'll ask my mom to make more next time." Tenshi's eyes glimmered. "So, what do you wanna do guys?" Naruto asked. "I'm gonna visit Iruka-sensei!" "Tenshi, what about you? I have to follow Naruto." "I-i'll be going to take s-some stuff from where I s-slept. I-if so, why didn't y-you follow Naruto-kun y-yesterday?" Tenshi asked. "The Hokage was dispatching us ANBU new duties. I'll be following Naruto for a year."

* * *

**Itachi's flashback**

After eating with my parents, I walked on the streets within the Uchiha boundaries. I greeted familiar people and noticed housewives, soon-to-be-wives, you name it, gossiping about how manly and cool I was. Soon after, my fanclub chased after me, saying all sorts like, "ITACHI-KUN, MARRY ME!" "ITACHI DARLING, WAIT UP!" "ITACHI HONEY, YOU'LL LOVE ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE, RIGHT?"

No time to waste, I immediately ran with lightning speed to the Hokage's office's door. Finally, no more girls screeching and battling their lashes. _Whew..._ I let out a sigh of relief and knocked on the door. "Come in." I went in to see the Hokage, as usual, his hands folded under his chin. "Anything the matter?" he asked. I answered, "It's about Naruto." "What of him?" he raised his eyebrows at the mention of Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, may I requst to 'taking care' of Naruto Uzumaki for a year?" I bowed his head and asked. "Why, if I may ask?" The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi asked. "There's a girl who Naruto gotten close with." "May I ask who she is; it is rare that someone would be friends with Naruto, her parents might not allow her to do so." The Hokage asked solemnly.

"She has no parents and no name, she has a life similar to Naruto's and is now living in Naruto's apartment for she has no home." "Oh, interesting, update me on them. I'll let you 'take care' of Naruto. Report to me about that girl too." "Arigatou gozaimus, hokage-sama." I bowed and left.

**End of flashback**

Naruto and I said, "Sayonara, Tenshi/Tenshi-chan." Tenshi answered, "S-sayonara, onii-tan and Naruto-kun!"

**Tenshi's POV**

I waved at them and walked towards the Secret Forest where I slept on Tora-san, Torae-chan and Torao-chan would sleep on me like my blankets. _I never felt cold._ I hugged myself, missing the warmth of their fur. On_ the way, I should ask Miko-san for some food. And then, I'll visit the animals and tell them what had happen last night and today. _I smiled at the thought of them.

Miko-san is very kind to me; she is rich and she gives lots of food for the animals. The reason I didn't let her adopt me is because of her reputation; people will mock her. That's mostly why some people kind to me secretly help me for my needs. I don't blame them. They still have to take care of their family.

I had to pass by the playground to get the Secret Forest. "Ara (Oh), look who is here!" Ami sneered. "You Weirdo Orphan, what's with the colour of your hair?! I've been wondering for some time now.." She roared at me. One of Ami's comrades said, "On second thoughts, I've never seen such hair colour before! She really IS a weird monster!" She emphasised on the 'IS' part.

They hovered over me and I wimpered, afraid of what they would do to me. Naruto can't help me now, they went to the Academy. "Well, it is attracting attention but it's the wrong way to attract attention!" Ami snarled. She started pulling my hair."Especially not my SASUKE-KUN or ITACHI-KUN!" She made a out-of-tune, acting-cute voice. I cried, "Y-yamete (Stop)!" "You are in no stead to be ordering Ami-sama now!" That Ami follower barked.

"I'm bored", *yawn*, "Let's just go, we don't wanner be seen with a LOSER!" Ami said while she emphasised on the 'LOSER' part. She jerked me across the floor, due to friction, old wounds are opening back and new scratches are forming. I sat and leaned against a tree and let my tears flow due to pain and hurt. I huddled myself. At this moment, I heard footsteps and a voice, "Hey, are you ok?"

**Ino's POV**

I bent down and a girl who looked like my age seemed like crying. She looked up and GOD! She was so cute~ "D-don't you dislike me? E-everybody does, except s-some..." She stuttered. "Why would I dislike you, come on wipe your tears!" I handed her a handkerchief. "People dislike you because you have no confidence and you hide your forehead!" I pointed at it. "Let's do some makeover!"

I took out a red ribbon and using it to tie her hair like a hairband. GOSH! Her hair was as soft as silk! "Done! There you go! This'll highlight your kawaii (cute) features more!" She blushed and I smiled. She stammered, "A-arigatou..." "My name is Ino Yamanaka, what's yours?" I held out my hand. "I-i have no n-name, but my c-close friends calls me Tenshi..." She smiled and held my hand.

"Yoroshiku/Y-yoroshiku (pleased to meet you)." "Though I can see why they called you that though," I said and we giggled in harmony.

* * *

**A/N: ****Konnichiwa! Anyone could guess that Tenshi is Sakura, the reason for anyone including the Hokage not knowing her name will be revealed in the future. The young Sakura's hair would be longer than the one in the anime. I'll promise to try to draw her and anticipate it! I'll be updating next week so stay tuned!**


	3. Start of Shinobi Training!

**A/N:**** Konnichiwa! I'm really thankful to you guys out there! Yoshi (All right)! Since there are many people encouraging me to write, I am motivated! So, I'll try to update ASAP.**

**Arigatou for following:**

_kelpiejh_  
_silverwolfigther00_  
_Apikins_  
_DarqueDeath4444_  
_Gaarankogame_  
_LesMisAnimeWeirdo_  
_NIGHTANGEL21_  
_galacticsiren22_  
_sasukelove37_

**Reviews:**

_DarqueDeath4444 : _**I'll try to. (*＾ワ＾*****)  
**silverwolfigther00 : **Arigatou for your praises, I'll make you look even more forward to the story! Hehe.. (*≧▽≦)  
**kelpiejh **: After a few chappies, the Akatsuki will come , so, look forward to it! （‐＾▽＾‐）**

* * *

**Ino's POV**

I helped Tenshi up and they played with each other in the playground. Sounds of laughter from enjoyment echoed throughout the playground. I smiled, "You know, you should smile more, it makes you cuter." Tenshi blushed. "I-I have one more person to s-smile to now." "By the way, who bullied you?" I rolled up my sleeves. "I'm gonna do this and this to 'em!" I kept punching the air.

"T-they seemed to call the l-leader Ami." "Oh, Ami, Fuki and Kasumi! I'm gonna fry them!" My eyes were burning from anger. _Grr... How dare they mess with an innocent angel?! _I thought. Tenshi sweat-dropped. "I-ino-chan! D-don't do it!" "Fine..." "Umm, I-ino-chan," Tenshi's leg started scratching the ground. "W-would you like to c-come and visit my s-special place?"

My eyes brightened up instantly. "I would love to!" "B-before that, I've to run an e-errand..." "Sure!"

* * *

"So, what are we doing first?" I bent my front forward and asked her. "I-i've to get food f-from Miko-san." _Food? I don't remember me or her saying that we're hungry. _Ithought_. _Icast aside my thoughts._ I'll just ask her later. _

_"_M-miko-san, It's me." Snapping out of my thoughts, I just realised we arrived at the destination. "Is that shoujo (young girl)-chan?" "H-hai!" We could hear footsteps. "Jeez, I've told you to call me Miko onee-san, not Miko-san, it makes me sound old when up only 25!" "H-hai, M-miko onee-san..."

That Miko woman squealed. "You're just so cute!" "Oh, it seems you brought a friend, who is it?" I said politely, "My name is Ino Yamanaka." "Oh, the daughter from the Yamanaka flower shop. Yo can call me Miko onee-san too." I nodded. "Seems like you had a makeover, shoujo-chan. You look cuter." I gleamed in glory for the praises from Miko onee-chan. _After all, it was I who_ _did her makeover_. I thought.

"I-ino-chan did it." Tenshi-chan twirled her hair. "I-i have a name now f-for my first friend n-named me Tenshi." "Your first friend? Isn't she your first?" Miko onee-chan pointed at me. "I-iye (No), it was N-naruto-kun." Miko onee-san gaped at her in shock. "The monster! How can he be your friend?!" "M-miko onee-san, don't call h-him that, he's not l-like that, he h-helped me fend off the b-bullies once."

"Fine... Here's the stuff that you wanted. Come back again!" She waved at us. Suddenly, someone grabbed my shoulder. "Listen, Ino, I hope you can be a good friend to Tenshi-chan, promise me that." I sighed, "You don't need to tell me that, I promise you." We made a pinky promise. Before I left, Miko onee-san told me, "It's rare that she has friends to play with, but I don't want anyone to hurt her, she's been through a lot."

* * *

**Tenshi's POV**

"H-here's the place I-I wanted to s-show you. I-I named this t-the 'Secret Forest', I-I only show t-this to p-people who are s-special to me." I smiled. "So I'm one of them?" Ino raised a brow. I nodded. "Arigatou!" Ino hugged me and our laughter filled the whole forest. Animals started coming out.

"Let's run, Tenshi, there are tigers!" Ino shrieked. "D-don't be afraid of t-them. T-they're my friends." I picked up Torao-chan and Torae-chan. "S-see? T-they're of no h-harm." "Ok..." Ino still had signs of distrust on her face. "T-touch them, they w-won't hurt you w-when I'm around u-unless you hurt m-me."

Ino's hand shook in fear as she reached out to touch Torae-chan. I pulled her hand forward and it landed on Torae-chan's fur. "S-see? S-she does not b-bite." Ino's face was immediately swept with relief. "L-let's feed the a-animals, shall w-we?" Ino finally understood what the food was for.

We fed the animals according to their preferences.

* * *

"Ahh..." Ino sighed in relief as we laid down on the greens beneath us. "Hadn't had such a workout in such a long time!" Ino grumbled. Then, we laughed. "Hey, since we don't really know each other that much, shall we introduce ourselves?" I nodded.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, daughter of the florist who owns Yamanaka flower shop and I'm from the Yamanaka clan which specializes in mind-related techniques. I love cute guys, dolling myself up, buy fashionable clothings, helping my mom to take care of the flowers and hanging out with my friends. I hate gaining weight, Ami, Kasumi, Fuki and bugs. I don't have a dream yet. My birthdate is September 23 and I'm 4."

I bowed my head down and stuttered, "I-I don't know my n-name, parents and m-my birthdate. C-children always b-bullied me for a reason I don't know. T-the villagers just stared at me in r-repugnance, sometimes they threw s-stuff at me and called me Monster." Tears were streaming down my cheeks and Ino was gripping my hand tightly while her other hand was formed into a fist.

"D-datte (but) some kind villagers p-pitied me and secretly met w-with my needs like M-miko onee-san. I didn't let any of them a-adopt me as I'm afraid it'll r-ruin their reputation and they have f-families tend to. I s-still have my animal f-friends and my n-newly-made friends." I smiled with tears.

"I-I love syrup-coated d-dango, umeboshi, anmitsu a-and word puzzles. I dislike anything s-spicy. I don't have any d-dreams yet but I want to be a k-kunoichi." Ino thought, _Now I know what Miko onee-san_ _meant by "she's been through a lot". _Weplayed with the animals and I told them life thus far. The animals were like my diaries.

* * *

"Sayonara, Tenshi! Come to the Yamanaka flower shop if you need me! Oh, and my mom won't mind you, she's kind to everyone." I nodded. "S-sayonara, Ino-chan." I grabbed my belongings on a children's cart and went to Naruto-kun's apartment. I told the animals where I would be staying from now on.

Sone were whining on how they would miss me and the others encouraged me, knowing it'll be a better place for me to stay. *ding dong* I pressed on the doorbell. Footsteps could be heard and Itachi onii-tan opened the door. "Oh, you're back Tenshi-chan, it's just time for lunch."

On the thought of lunch, my stomach gurgled. *blush* "Hehe, come in, we ordered miso ramen." We washed our hands and everything, "Ittadakimasu./I-ittadakimasu./ITTADAKIMASU!" And started eating.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

I see Naruto patting his stomach and sighing in contentment while Tenshi did his and her laundry except his underwear which he said he would do later. _Since we havno nothing to do, shall I train them? After all, Naruto wants to be the Hokage and Tenshi wants to be a kunoichi, _I thought.

"Do you want to have some Shinobi training?" I asked. "I-I would love t-to!/Yes! Dattebayo!" replied Tenshi and Naruto. I chuckled. "Then, let's get started. Change into comfortable clothing and bring a water bottle for each of you." "Roger!/R-roger."

* * *

**A/N: ****I'll update the next chapter in a few days' time, be sure to check it out! Btw, I think it is kinda weird that when Tenshi just met someone kind to her, she just tells them her life story. But she's too innocent to know what is betrayal, and I guess it isn't fair to the other person if you didn't tell him/her your part when they told you theirs.**

**So, it's time I say sayonara (goodbye). Sayonara, and i'll c u soon! **


	4. The dream of fragrance

**A/N:**** Haro! Haha, it's a new word I've learnt in Japanese meaning Hello (informal). Anyways, do you guys want me to put something like Sakura or whatever introducing as I've read from other fanfics? Comment your reply by PMing me or reviewing. I appreciate:**

**New followers:**  
_Jenny693  
Twisted Musalih  
Sutefanii uchiha_

**Favourites:****  
**_DarqueDeath4444  
Sutefanii uchiha  
Yang Yami of the Shadows  
LesMisAnimeWeirdo  
NIGHTANGEL21  
TsubasaTenshi-sama  
jane black granger  
sasukelove37_

**Reviews:  
**_ShadowMastersApprentice :_ **Arigatou for the advice! I'll be sure to make use of it! Arigatou for your support too.**

**Since** _ShadowMastersApprentice_ **gave me an advice, I'll "*" the new Japanese word at the end. Refer to the end for the meaning. Readers, continue to correct me to make this story a wonderful one, shall we?**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"Let's begin with a simple weapon that we Shinobi use." Itachi onii-sanshowed us a black dagger with a handle wrapped in bandages and a small ring attached to the end of it.

I curiously asked, "Itachi onii-san, what is that?"

Before Itachi onii-san could answer, Tenshi-chan replied, "A-a kunai. T-the kunai is designed for t-thrusting and stabbing, though it can s-still do some damage if thrown d-despite not being designed for i-it. T-there are different t-types of kunai, kedo*, t-this is the most b-basic one."

"Seems like you did your research, Tenshi-chan." Itachi onii-san looked towards her. She blushed! So kawaii~

"Our training today will be on kunai throwing," Itachi onii-san firmly said. "Now take a kunai from me and try to practice throwing it at the tree over there."  
He pointed at the tree. It was a tree not far from us, I bet I could hit it!

Overconfident, I said, "I'll hit it, dattebayo!" I aimed it high in the air. Too high!

Itachi onii-san looked at me, impressed while Tenshi-chan stared at me in awe as the kunai was high in the air. _Hm! This was so simple!_ Demo* it fell right in front of me. 3 lines went down their faces.

"He he he..." I scratched my head sheepishly. _And here I thought i could do it!_

"Tenshi-chan's turn." Itachi onii-san said.

"O-ok.." She took a step forward.  
**  
Tenshi's POV**

I took a deep breath. *hm* *huh*  
_  
"Believe in yourself. If you do, you can overcome all sorts of things in the future..."_ A voice rang in my head as it faded away. _Who was that?_

Ignoring it, I became more confident. Standing in a sideways position, I relaxed my muscles and my eyes focused on the tree. I flexed my hand backwards, and thrust it forward, letting go of the kunai.

*thok* _I did it! _It hitted the tree. *clap* *clap* *clap*

"That was amazing, Tenshi-chan!" Naruto grinned widely.

"Indeed, for an amateur like you." Itachi praised.

"I-it was nothing, could b-be my luck or s-something..." *blush*

"Are you kidding me?! That can't be luck!" Naruto disagreed.

"D-datte..." Nothing else to say, I bent my head down.

"Naruto is right, it was just purely your ability. Don't doubt yourself."

"O-ok..." _Arigatou for the advice, whoever you are..._ I thanked the person who's voice lingered in my head just now.

* * *

_Ahh, so nice... _The scent of the cherry blossoms lingers the bathroom. _Hehe, how wonderful that I've found some new sakura petals on the ground during haru*. _I didn't know why, demo* instantly, I knew how to make natural scented shampoo, perfume or soap. I looked at the scars on my body. They haven't healed and it stings because of the water.

I ignored it, too tired to move my body from the kunai training just now, I lied on the bathtub. Soon, darkness overwhelmed me.

**Tenshi's Dream**

"Kaa-san*!" A little girl with pink hair who seemed to be 2 years old, reached out for a blonde woman, who seems like her mother. Somehow, the woman's face was blurred.

"Yes, my dear cherry blossom?" A voice exactly like the voice in my head during training said. She chuckled at her daughter's cuteness.

"Whatcha makin'!" Her round big eyes shined curiously at her mother.

"Just some fragrance. Want to make it with me?" Her mom asked.

"Hai! I wanna twy makin' the shampoo, swoap and pwerfume you made befwore!"

* * *

"Wahhh!..." The girl cried.

"What's the matter, my dear?" She asked, worried.

"I.. spwilled some solution on the fwoor..." She bowed her head down.

"It's ok, there's still enough to make the fragrances. What matters most is that you're fine, not injured." The mother bent down and pushed a strand of hair over the girl's ear.

"Weally?" She croaked.

"Yes, my dear." The blonde used the sleeve of her kimono to wipe her tears. "Let's continue making, shall we?"

"Hai!" The girl bursted with happiness.

**End of Tenshi's**** dream**

There were some knockings on the bathroom door. "TENSHI-CHAN! IT'S MY TURN NOW, YOU'RE TAKING A LONG TIME!" Naruto-kun bellowed.

"G-gomenasai! I-i'll come out now!" I drained the water in the bathtub down the drain, wore my clothes, dumped my towel on my head. I took my sweaty clothes, shampoo and soap and went out of the bathroom.

"Boy, you sure took a long time!" Naruto-kun complained.

I bowed my head. "G-gomenasai, I fell a-asleep..."

*sigh* "It's ok, be sure not to sleep next time, I'm still sweaty from the training earlier!" Naruto exclaimed.

*achoo* "Tenshi-chan, kite kudasai*." Itachi onii-tan said, sitting on Naruto-kun's bed.

I walked over to him, sneezing along the way.

He grabbed the towel on my head, and started wiping my hair. "O-onii-tan, what are y-you doing?"

"You should wipe your hair, or else you'll get ill." Itachi onii-tan commented.

"H-hai..."

* * *

After drying my hair, I thought about the dream I had. _Was that little girl me? Not many people have pink hair, demo* I don't know anyone that has pink hair. The voice in mind during training was exactly the mother in my dream. Was she my kaa-san? The girl called her that._

_I think it's best to confront someone older about it. I'll ask Itachi onii-tan then._ "O-onii-tan!"

"Hmm?" He replied in boredom. I told him about my dream and my thoughts.

"Well, it might be a possibility that she could be your mom. Don't you have any memories of her?" Itachi onii-tan asked in interest.

"I-in fact, I don't..." My bangs were covering my eyes. "...r-remember anything about m-myself..."

"A-all I know that I w-was suddenly under a tree in K-konoha 1 year ago..." I held back my tears, feelings of loneliness and hurt suddenly swept through me after experiencing it for the past 1 year.

Itachi onii-tan hugged me. "Cry, let everything out." He comforted me.

"Wahhh..." I cried.

Naruto-kun suddenly bursted out from the door. "Whoa, what happened?!" He immediately crouched beside me.

Itachi onii-tan mouthed the words 'I'll tell you later' to him. Naruto nodded.

After letting it all out, I felt better. My eyelids were about to drop, and a brotherly voice assured me, "Go to sleep, Tenshi-chan..." I blanked out immediately.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

I bought 2 bentos that consist of white fish, rice and veggies and some dango. Naruto is taking care of Tenshi-chan, we're currently very worried of her.

I laid the bentos on the table, for me and Naruto. "Should we wake her up to eat?" Naruto proposed.

"Just let her sleep, look at her, sleeping so peacefully. We'll let her have her slumber, she'll wake up when she's hungry." I retorted.

Naruto agreed, "Ok." We put the dangos beside her, on a night table.

* * *

After it was night time, Naruto went to sleep, I went back home. "Tadaima*, kaa-san, otouto*, Tou-san*." I took off my shoes.

"O kaeri nasai*, Itachi." My mom went up to hug me.

"O kaeri nasai, nii-san!" My otouto, Sasuke hugged my legs. I sat on a zabuton*, and my family members followed me and sat on one too.

"Remember the girl I told you about?" I asked my family.

Sasuke answered, "The smart girl that's living with the boy you're taking care of?"

I nodded. "During kunai training today, she showed some amazing skills for an amateur."

My Otou-san immediately took interest in the topic and paid attention. "The kunai she threw hit a tree that was 4m away from her at first try," I continued.

"She'd even hit bulls' eye on the target I placed 4m away from her at first try." I reported.

"Amazing, for a little girl." Okaa-san commented. Otou-san nodded.

"Maybe well ask her to come over next time to test her abilities." Otou-san said.

* * *

**Japanese words:****  
**_kedo_ - but  
demo - though  
kaa-san - (informal) mother  
kite kudasai - come here  
tadaima - I'm back  
otouto - younger brother  
tou-san - (informal) father  
O kaeri nasai - Welcome home  
zabuton- Japanese cushion used for sitting

**A/N:**** OMG! I updated 2 chappies in a day! Awesome! Bad news is, for a few days, I would not be able to update. Why? I have to study for my upcoming exam. Gomen! I'll tell you my schedule:**

**1st Exam period: July  
2nd exam period: Mid-August - Early October**

**So, on these days, I'll not be updating. But after that, I'm free! I'm still in my early teens so my parents have control over me. They'll confiscate my computer and my phone. C u soon, next time!**

**Signing off,  
Pink-Blue Destiny**


	5. Meeting Hinata

**A/N:  Kon'nichiwa, minna! Are you having a kajitsu? Haha, it means good day. So, are you having one? In this chapter, as the title states, 2 stuttering girls will meet! Lol, how funny would that be?! Oh, and Tenshi wouldn't be like Hinata, if not it's no interesting. We wouldn't want a Hinata number 2, would we? Anyways, back to...**

**New**** Followers:  
**_MercifulPeaceGraceWisteria  
BloodyAyame23  
KUBL  
rose2290_

**New** **Favourites:**  
_KawaiiKatia  
__BloodyAyame23  
KUBL_

**To the people who favorited or followed this story, arigatou gozaimus! I hope that you'll continue to do that for my other stories in the future.**

**Reviews:  
****Tenshi:**_ DarqueDeath4444 _**-san, a-arigatou gozaimus!**

**Pink-Blue Destiny: Aww, so kawaii~ Even** _DarqueDeath4444 _**-san**** agrees! Right, I will, **_DarqueDeath4444 _**-san, I will probably update by this Thursday.**

**Pink-Blue Destiny: **_kelpiejh _**-san, I'm sorry, but I can't reveal anything of the story; it won't be any fun if I told you! Woudn't you agree, Naruto-kun?**

**Naruto: Yeah!**

**Pink-Blue Destiny: But on a special case, I'll give you a clue! (cues to Naruto)**

**Naruto: Dattebayo!**

**Tenshi:** _I want to know about that person! Maybe it's related to my parents!_

**Itachi: Hn, hurry and reveal it. **_I can report to the Hokage and my family on the information about her... _**  
****  
Pink-Blue Destiny: Even Itachi-kun is interested. You must have a hidden agenda.  
****  
Itachi: *sweat-drops***

**Ino: Hurry up!  
****  
Pink-Blue Destiny: Anyways, the clue is... (background music: Dun! Dun! Dun!)**

**Others: *eyes shining* **_What is it?..._

**Pink-Blue Destiny: I will reveal after the story!**

**Others: *falls to the ground except Tenshi & Itachi***

**Itachi: Hn... **_silverwolfigther00_ **, You want this to be an ItaSaku fanfic? Well, isn't it in the story?**

**Ino: That's not what **_silverwolfigther00 _**-san ****meant! This fanfic is more of your brotherly love to Tenshi, but** _silverwolfigther00_** -san wanted it to be a dreamy love story~ *dreaming***

**Itachi: Hn, too bad then, I'm sure Sasuke would kill me if it was.**

**Tenshi: W-who's that? *innocent***

**Naruto: Yeah! Who's that?**

**Pink-Blue Destiny: A character who would appear in the future chapters.**

**Naruto: Ok...**

**Pink-Blue Destiny: Back to story. *points below***

* * *

_'Italics'_ - thoughts/ letter  
'Normal' - Narrating/ Talking**  
****'Bold'** - Inner (That'll come later in the story)  
'*' -at a back of a Japanese romaji, meaning will be at the end of story

* * *

**Tenshi's POV**

*yawn* I stretched my arms. I rubbed my belly, my stomach was growling. A pang of realisation hit my head. _I didn't eat dinner last night! _I looked around, finding food, when I saw some sticks of dango. Wait, dango? I immediately grabbed it and saw a note there.

_Tenshi, _

_You got us worried. I know you'll be hungry, so eat this._

_Itachi_

As expected of an Uchiha, they speak less and even write less too! I grabbed the dango and immediately start munching without brushing my teeth. _I'll brush it later, I can even brush away the remains of the dango. _I did what I was supposed to do. Itachi nii-tan suddenly barged in and said, "My mom cooked ramen..."

Naruto immediately sprung up and we started eating.

* * *

"It's time for training, I'm going to teach you how to jump from tree to tree and lessons about chakra, ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. After that, it'll be tests." Itachi nii-tan solemnly said.

"Yeah! Dattebayo, we're gonna train!" Naruto-kun put his fist in the air.

I chuckled, and agreed, "Mm!"

An idea struck my head. "C-can we end training e-earlier? I need to show y-you a place I've only s-shown to Ino-chan and Naruto-kun."

Nii-tan answered, "Mm..."

Naruto asked, "Who's Ino-chan?"

"R-remember the day of o-our first training?" Naruto-kun nodded. "I-ino-chan saved me f-from the bullies."

Naruto panicked, "Are you okay?!"

"I-I am, calm down." I said.

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief. "But how can you trust someone so easily to show them your favourite place? You did that with me too."

"I-I just have a feeling, t-that you're good." I answered.

Itachi nii-tan shook his head, "You're just too innocent..."

"Eh?" I asked.

* * *

**TIME SKIP - 1 WEEK LATER**

* * *

*yawn* Naruto-kun and I slept quite early for the past few days. Our trainings tired us out, we were just kodomo* after all. I did my daily routine, picked up a apple and went for some self-training and self-studying. Before that, I wrote a note to Naruto-kun saying where I would be going if he was going to find me. Today, we get the day off and could have some free time.

I went to find Ino-chan to help her with her mom's garden.

* * *

"Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop, how may I help you?" A woman who was wearing classy clothing appeared.

_Like mother, like daughter, both are so fashionable. _"Ohayo gozaimus, Mrs Yamanaka, I-is Ino-chan here? S-she invited me to h-help with your garden." I answered.

"Oh, yes! Please don't be so formal, call me Obaa-san* will do. Follow me please." She led me to a garden behind the shop.

"K-kirei*!" I exclaimed.

"It is, isn't it?" A voice behind me said.

I hugged her, immediately knowing who's voice it belonged to. "I-ino-chan, I've missed you!"

"Calm down. Oh, you'd worn the ribbon I gave you!" She seemed surprised.

"O-of course, I will t-treasure it for life, i-it's a souvenir of h-how we first met." I said, with a feeling of gratitude.

"Maybe this is the red string of fate that brought us together!" Ino-chan exclaimed.

We smiled. "Anyways, we've got a garden to tend to!" We carried on with our work an ha a load of fun.

* * *

"Arigatou gozaimus for letting me stay for lunch and letting me bathe here." I bowed my head to Ino-chan's parents. Her father came back for lunch. "Haha, don't mention it." Her father scratched his head. "You did help us with the garden after all."

**Flashback**

"Whew..." We wiped our sweats off our faces.

"Since we're all so sweaty and tired, let's take a bath together! Then, I'll dress you up!"

* * *

"Ah," Ino-chan folded her hands and gave a satisfied grin, "Perfect!"

She let me see myself in the mirror. "You look so kawaii!" *blush* (pic on bio)

"Ino-chan, Tenshi-chan, time for lunch!" Ino-chan's mother alerted us.

"Coming!" Ino-chan said.

She reached out a hand, "Let's go!"

* * *

During dinner, we chatted about all sorts of things. We talked about me being bullied and they asked me if I was alright, and that I can come to them for help. They did not mind even if the villagers were against me; they did not follow in their lead. I smiled, first time feeling the warmth of a family. _I want to let Naruto-kun feel that though... _

**End of flashback**

"S-sayonara." I said to them.

"Come some other time, it was fun." Ino-chan's mom said.

"I-I will." I said. _I will definitely come back._

* * *

Oh_ well, might as well train in the Secret forest and also visit the animals! _I took a jog to the forest.

I looked around, checking if anyone was spying on me. No one was, I heaved a sigh of relief. I went in, I saw a rabbit. "U-usagi-chan, where is e-everyone?" I asked.

Before it could answer, a bunch of animals glomped me. "Haha, I-it tickles!" I giggled.

"Kumi-chan, Torae-chan, Torao-chan and Shii-chan!" Kumi-chan was the little bear and Shii-chan was the baby deer.

I sat up, and said, "I'll start on the events of my day now, ok?" The animals crowded around me and I started my talk.

* * *

I stood up, "M-minna, I need to practice f-for my kunai training, p-please stand aside ok?" *roar* *growl* *neigh* *chirp*

They responded. "Datte, I need to draw a target first." I went up to the tree which was 10m away from me, about to draw one, I took my kunai, about to draw a target. Eh? There's another target about 20m away from me.

I brandished my kunai and aimed for it, and thrust it forward. Checking to see if it hit the target, I jumped from the tree and found out it hit the target!

"I-I did it!" I was elated. I tried to tip-toe to take the kunai out of the tree but it was too high. "Here you go, shoujo-san," a male voice said.

That's when I noticed I was not the only one around here. I turned around and saw a girl, a boy and a male adult. They had featureless, white eyes. Probably a family trait.

"A-arigatou gozaimus, oji-san.*" I said politely.

"Ieie*, it was of no trouble." The man said. "Who might you be, shoujo-san?"

"I-I have no name, m-my friends refer me a-as 'Tenshi'." I replied.

"I'm Hiashi Hyuuga, this is my daughter, Hinata Hyuuga and my nephew, Neji Hyuuga." Hiashi oji-san introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you." Both of them said to me.

"L-likewise." I replied.

"We're in the middle of training, would you like to join us? It seemed that you were learning to be a ninja too." Oji-san said.

"G-gomenasai for interrupting your t-training. I-I would love to j-join." I answered.

"Oh, it's ok." Oji-san replied.

"Let's start our training."

I asked, "May I request to train with Hinata-san?"

Oji-san nodded. Neji-san and Oji-san went to train in a corner. I held up my hand and smiled, "L-let's train, shall w-we? May I call y-you Hinata-chan?"

She returned me a smile and replied, "Hai, ca-can I call you Tenshi-chan too?"

"H-Hai!" I answered. We giggled.

* * *

**Romaji - Translation**

obaa-san - Auntie

kirei - pretty

oji-san - uncle

ieie - no, no (meaning, not at all)

* * *

**Pink-Blue Destiny: I'm gonna reveal the clue now...**

**Everyone: *curious***

**Pink-Blue Destiny: The answer is ... MAYBE!**

**Ino: Huh? What kind of answer is that?!**

**Naruto: Yeah, dattebayo!**

**Pink-Blue Destiny: *scratches head* I've haven't really planned for it, but I know the voice could be from an Akatsuki or an OC. Hehe...**

**Everyone: Oh...**

**Pink-Blue Destiny: Sayonara minna! I'll be going for a holiday for a few days so I can't update the chapters. Gomen...**


	6. Meeting Sasuke

**Pink-Blue Destiny: Kon'nichiwa! **

**Itachi, Tenshi, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Neji: Hn.../ K-kon'nichiwa!/ Hi there./ HELLO!/ Hi.../ ...**

**Pink-Blue Destiny: Thank you **GoldenPiggy**, **lastlost**,** .Didi**, **rose2290 **and **Sasukessweetheart** for being the stories followers. Thank you **GoldenPiggy**, **Sasukessweetheart** ,** ibelyim**, **Scratch1892**,** .Didi** and **Eve Kagamine** for favouring the story. Welcome Neji and Hinata to the story!**

**Tenshi, Ino, Naruto:** **K-kangei.../Kangei! (Welcome)**

**Neji, Hinata: *bows* Yorishiku.**

**Pink-Blue Destiny: **_KUBL _**-san, I'll try to lengthen the story more to 2500+ words. Yeah, Its good that Tenshi has more friends now, right guys?**

**Naruto: Dattebayo!**

**Hinata, Tenshi: A-Arigato gozaimus...**

**Ino: Almost exact replica of each other! Pfft!**

**Pink-Blue Destiny: I've found out that Hinata doesn't stutter frequently.**

**Neji: It's true.**

**Pink-Blue Destiny: **KUBL**-san,** **how did you know Tenshi will go to the Uchiha manor?! Anyways, this chapter would be how she met Sasuke and a few days after that, they will go to the Uchiha manor.**

**Others: Hn... /O-oh.../Oh...**

**Pink-Blue Destiny: *evil grin* **_kelpiejh_** -san, it's good that the suspense of my story is killing you! It wouldn't be fun if it wasn't, was it? **

**Sasuke: Hn... *smirks***

**Naruto, Neji: Who's that?! **

**Itachi: Hn... *mumbles* otouto...**

**Ino: *hearts in eyes* So cool~**

**Tenshi, Hinata: H-hmm?**

**Pink-Blue Destiny: Back to story... Before I forget, I remember forgetting to do this but... Tenshi-chan! CUE!**

**Tenshi: D-disclaimer: Naruto characters b-belong to Kishimoto, the story plot b-belongs to Pink-Blue D-Destiny. **

* * *

'_Italics_' - thoughts/ words of a letter / important words  
'Normal' - Narrating/ Talking  
'**Bold**' - Inner (That'll come later in the story)  
'*' -at a back of a Japanese romaji, meaning will be at the end of story

* * *

**T****enshi's POV**

We did some self-training ourselves while Hiashi Oji-san trained Neji-san. "H-hinata-chan, let's take a break." I said.

"Ok." She replied.

We drank some tea that Hinata-chan prepared beforehand. "O-oishi!"

Hinata blushed. "Ari-Arigato..."

"H-hinata-chan, would you mind i-if I bring you out after y-your training?" I asked while fidgeting.

"Iye, I have nothing planned after this but I must be back before dinner." Hinata-chan answered.

"T-that's great!" I exclaimed, knowing I have _gained a new friend_.

"Well, I better go train now before my father scolds me." Hinata-chan said.

We got up and an idea struck my head, "L-let's try to take turns; one person will throw the kunai at the other person while the other person will dodge." I recommended.

Hinata-chan nodded. Hinata-chan will be the throwing 10 kunai at me first and I'll be dodging.

Hinata-chan aimed for my left thigh, I leapt to my right. This time she aimed to kunai for both of my hands. I did a backflip. She continued aiming for my body parts and I _managed to dodge all of them_!

"We-well done, Tenshi-chan! You're so good, I could never be like you..." Hinata-chan congratulated me and doubted herself. _I could never be like her..._

I did my _signature move; putting a hand behind my back and one hand grabbing it_. "I-it's nothing, I'm sure you c-can do it t-too!"

"Arigatou... Let's start now." Hinata-chan said, still having doubts.

I threw a kunai to her face and it _grazed her cheeks_. I threw 2 kunai to both her legs but her _reaction was too slow; she got grazed by 1 if them. It continued till she got 6 cuts._

I saw Hinata-chan panting, I ran up to her and sat her on az rock. "H-hinata-chan, daijobu*?" I asked.

Her bangs covered her eyes, her face wrote "disappointed".

I sat her on a rock and started bandaging and sanitising her wound. "I-itai!" Hinata-chan shrieked.

"G-gomen...Bear with i-it for awhile." I said, in a sorry tone.

"Daijobu." She continued, "To be a ninja, I have to bear it."

After I'm done, "Y-you know, Hinata-chan, _y-you can't get perfect in just o-one day. Practice m-makes perfect, strive harder t-to achieve your goal. D-don't be depressed o-over your failure at a f-first try, instead practice_." I smiled at her, brushing her fringes.

"Tenshi is right, Hinata,"a solemn voice said. Turning our heads around, it was Hiashi oji-san and Neji-san.

He continued, If you want, I may let you practice with Tenshi in the mansion." I went up to hug Hinata.

"T-that's great!" We both shared a smile.

"I hope you will practice, I may consider training you if Tenshi agrees you're ready." Hiashi oji-san concluded.

Hinata-chan smiled, "Hai!"

Neji-san smirked, "I would _request to spar with you_, Tenshi-san."

I was as blur as a squid, "E-eh?"

* * *

Looking around, no one was there. We walked in with Hinata-chan looking about. "T-tora-san, T-torao-chan, T-torae-chan!" I shouted, beckoning them to appear. Suddenly, they appeared with othr animals of the forest. Hinata gasped. "M-minna!"

I rushed forward to hug them. "They're your friends, Tenshi-chan?" Hinata-chan raised a brow. I nodded.

"T-they're my first friends w-who accepted me." I smiled, relishing the memory of them comforting me through _ups and downs_.

"Umm... Let's talk about ourselves to get to know each other more..." Hinata stated.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga from the Hyuuga clan. My clan's kekkei genkai is the Byakugan. My mom is now pregnant with a baby. My birthdate is December 27. I like zenzai*, cinnamon rolls and pressing flowers. I dislike crab and shrimps. My dream is to be _acknowledged and praised by my father_."

I responded, "My..." **(A/N: Refer to Chp 1 or 2 for reference. It's a drag to be repeating it again.)**

"Gomene, Tenshi-chan..." Hinata-chan was heartbroken, after hearing my story.

I just shrugged it off. "L-let's enjoy all t-the time we've n-now."

* * *

"T-tadaima!" I said, only to be engulfed in a hug.

I was stunned momentarily. "E-ehh?

"Tenshi-chan, you're back! Iruka-sensei treated me to 10 bowls of ramen!" Naruto was elated.

"S-sugoi!" I was amazed by how much Naruto-kun can eat.

Itachi nii-tan spoke out of the blue, "He was literally glomping everything like a pig."

I giggled. "HEY! TEME ITACHI ONII-SAN! I DID NOT!" Naruto retorted, his face flushed with embarrassment.

I went to hug nii-tan. "T-tadaima!"

The tall 9-year-old carried me and spun me around. "O kaeri nasai."

"I-I gained a new f-friend today!" I purred while giggling from the spinning.

"That's great, Tenshi-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. I saw a tint of sadness crossed his eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun, you'll always be m-my _number 1 best f-friend_!" I squeaked.

"Aww, I'm so touched!" Naruto rubbed the tears swelling from his eyes.

"Stop it with the drama." Itachi argued.

"WE'RE NOT! FYI, THIS IS THE _MOST TOUCHING MOMENT OF MY LIFE_!" Naruto bellowed.

"Hn..." Itachi nii-tan said, rolling his eyes in his heart. He still has his _Uchiha pride_.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"Okaa-san, when is Aniki coming back?" I tugged on Okaa-san's sleeve.

"In 1 minute. He's _never late_." Okaa-san answered.

"Mmm..." I mumbled, patiently waiting for Nii-san to come home.

"Tadaima." A voice came from the front door.

"Nii-san!" I ran to the door and hugged him.

"O kaeri nasai, otouto." Nii-san flicked my forehead.

"Itai! Why do you always do that?" I rubbed my forehead.

"Hn..."

Okaa-san came and greated Nii-san. "O kaeri nasai."

He went to greet Otou-sama.

"Aniki, let's play!" I tugged on his pants.

"Sure."

* * *

*yawn* I woke up early. Glancing at the clock, it was only 7 a.m. . I went to the living room to see Okaa-san preparing breakfast and Otou-sama reading the newspaper. Itachi nii-san already ate breakfast and left with food Okaa-san prepared for the children he was watching on.

"Itachi-kun, here are the food for the children and some extras in case you're hungry." Okaa-san walked towards Nii-san and gave him 4 obentos.

"Arigatou, Okaa-san. Sayonara Otou-sama, Okaa-san and Sasuke." He then left.

"Sayonara./Hn..." We said to him.

Okaa-san said sternly to Otou-sama, "Dear, please put down the newspaper and join us for breakfast."

"Hn. Ohayo Sasuke, Mikoto." He went up to the dinner table and sat at the end.

"Ohayo Otou-sama, Okaa-san," I said.

"Ohayo Sasuke-chan, Fugaku." My mother smiled.

"Itadakimasu," We then started eating.

* * *

*huff* *huff* I was running.

Why? Those zombie fangirls were chasing me! The Uchiha fangirls chased me from the Uchiha district and as I stepped out of the district, Konoha fangirls joined in too. Just great.

Why was I even allowed to go out? Permission from Otou-sama but to be back by 6p.m. . Never mind that, but focus on where to find an isolated place! A tree would be a great idea in a playground. No one will expect that I'll be here. _Hehe, nice plan Sasuke! _I praised myself.

So I headed for my plan. First, I made a bunshin* of myself and distract the zombie fangirls with it.

"AHH! SASUKE-KUN!" "MARRY ME!" "YOU'RE SO KAWAII!" They were _screaming all sorts of things_.

_Now I know how Aniki felt._

Ok, back to my current situation. While atop the tree, I heaved a sigh of immense relief.

*sniff* *sniff* _Hm? Who is crying?_ I then heard a voice,"P-please _don't hurt m-me_..." Looking back to see who was crying, I saw...

* * *

**Me: Ha! Ended it with a cliffhanger!**

**Ino: Is this the end of the story? I don't want it to end, I want to know what happened! **

**Naruto: Yeah! Dattebayo!**

**Me: Actually, Ino, you just want to see more scenes of 'your' Sasuke. *rolls eyes***

**Ino: Hehe.. *scratches head***

**Me: Don't worry readers, it's not the end. It's just a prank! Back to story.**

* * *

**Tenshi's POV**

I woke up quite early today. Deciding not to disturb Naruto-kun, I went out. Where shall I go to? _Aha! What about the playground? It's early in the morning and no one is there to play. I should take this opportunity to play! I never played one before with all the kids bullying me._

* * *

Arriving at the playground, I saw Ami, Fuki and Katsumi looking for something._ Kamisama!* I better leave now before they see me! _"Hey Forehead, why are you leaving?" Ami smirked, knowing I had been caught red-handed. I timidly turned to face her.

"Have you seen Sasuke-kun?" She asked in a demanding tone. I shook my head.

"She must have lied! Wanting to keep Sasuke-kun to herself!" Fumi bellowed.

"I-iye!" I defended myself but to no avail. I don't even know who "Sasuke" is.

"The villagers have seen her with Itachi-kun when we told her not to!" Kasumi argued.

Ami started to fume up. She went up to me like a predator would and hovered over me as if wanting to eat me up. "So you've been up to trouble, eh?"

She started pulling my glossy and long hair. "I-itai! Please don't d-do this!" I screamed in pain.

"So, what are you going to do about it?!" Fumi barked.

"It's not as if you can do anything about this, you're helpless!" Kasumi roared.

Ami suddenly smirked, "Seems like you forgot what had happened to you months ago. Fumi, Kasumi, a kunai please."

* * *

**Flashback**

"Hmm... What should we do to 'makeover' you today?" Ami asked, deep in thought.

"I know, let's cut her hair!" Kasumi suggested.

"That way she won't stand a chance with Itachi-kun!" Fumi agreed. _No! Not my hair! I can't remember why but my hair is of importance to me. I had it since I was awake from lying in the Secret Forest, I don't even know why I was there. I had forgotten everything... _

"Orphan!" Ami's voice snapped me out of my thoughts."We will make sure you don't go around with that annoying-long ugly pink hair of yours!"

"I-iye! Please don't-" I was cut halfway when she cut my hair to shoulder-length.

My eyes started brimming with tears knowing that this is somehow important to me. The animals liked it too. Maybe that's why it was so important to me.

Maybe that's one of the reasons but I remember a woman whom I called "Okaa-san" combing my hair tenderly. She said she and "Otou-san" loved my hair. Maybe that's why I treasure it so much... To be loved by someone... Maybe...

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

*sniff* *sniff* "P-please don't hurt m-me..."

"Shut up!" Ami kicked me and went forward to cut my hair when...

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

I went into Naruto's apartment to only find him snoring loudly in his sleep._ I wonder how Tenshi could stand his snore. Never mind that, wake him up and ask him!_

"Free ramen."

"WHERE!" Naruto immediately sprung up.

"Nowhere. Where. Is. Tenshi," I asked sternly.

"Kamisama knows!" _Baka..._

"I'm going to find her, stay here and eat your breakfast." I took Tenshi's bento and the desserts meant for her. _She could be training and I just have to give it to her on the spot._

I was going to turn to the playground when...

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

...I saw a girl with pink hair about to be kicked by 3 fangirls I recognise. _Wait... Pink hair? Such a weird hair colour. Never mind that! Protect the girl!_

"Shut up!" I heard the ringleader yell. I saw her holding a pair of scissors towards the girl, attempting to cut her hair. Did I mention I love long hair like aniki?

I jumped down from the tree, it wasn't that tall anyway. "Stop whatever you're doing," I growled.

The 3 girls answered, "Eh? SASUKE-KUN!" They immediately stormed up to me.

"Ugh!" I immediately grabbed the pinkie's hand an piggybacked her.

I heard, "Grr! She's gonna get it from me!", "Kyaa! Sasuke-kun, why are you carrying that filthy girl?", "Kamisama! Don't leave me, Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

"I'm going to find her, stay here and eat your breakfast." I took Tenshi's bento and the desserts meant for her. _She could be training and I just have to give it to her on the spot._

I was going to turn to the playground when...

* * *

**Pink-Blue Destiny: End of story! Reached 2500+ words for this whole thing!**

**Naruto: This is not the end! Dattebayo!**

**Pink-Blue Destiny: Bingo! **

**Naruto: Eh? I'm correct?**

Pink-Blue Destiny: I'm making a bonus due to my 1 month of inactivity. Here it goes...

* * *

**Bonus**

**Sasuke's POV**

...I saw a girl with pink hair about to be kicked by 3 fangirls I recognise. _Wait... Pink hair? Such a weird hair colour. Never mind that! Protect the girl!_

"Shut up!" I heard the ringleader yell. I saw her holding a pair of scissors towards the girl, attempting to cut her hair. Did I mention I _love long hair like aniki_?

I jumped down from the tree, it wasn't that tall anyway. "Stop whatever you're doing," I growled.

The 3 girls answered,"Eh? SASUKE-KUN!" They immediately stormed up to me.

*sniff* *sniff* "Ugh!" I immediately grabbed piggybacked the girl and ran with chakra infused speed toward the Uchiha manor. She was _very light_ and was moaning in pain. Suddenly, I spotted Aniki jumping on the roofs of Konoha.

"Itachi nii-san! Save her!" Aniki leapt down when he spotted me.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke? You know that there are many fangirls-"

"Please save her!" I tilted my head to allow him to see what I was carrying.

"Tenshi!" _He seemed like he knew her. _

"Hurry! Hold onto my shirt!" I did as told and he did ram sign and said, "Shunshin no Jutsu*."

* * *

"Okaa-san!" Aniki took the girl from me and I ran towards Okaa-san.

"Hmm? You're back Sasuke-chan. I see you're back as well Itachi-kun. Eh? Who's that you're carrying?" Okaa-san asked worriedly, "She seems injured severely."

"I saw the whole scene going on! The fangirls were bullying her!" I told Okaa-san.

Aniki raised a brow.

"Well, we better patch her up before her injuries start to infect." Okaa-san brought her to an empty guest room and laid her on a futon.

"Boys, I need to take off her clothes. Would you mind leaving?" Okaa-san coughed.

I blushed. We both went out.

"Aniki, who is she? You seemed like you know her."

"She's the girl living with the boy I'm suppose to "care" for."

"Oh. Why does she have pink hair?"

"I don't know. Ask her yourself when she wakes up."

* * *

Okaa-san slide the doors and said, "I'm done. Come see her."

We went in and saw a mummy with pink hair lying on the futon.

"Her condition is very bad. Her old wounds are opening and I realised some slight scars which I'm able to heal. Lucky I learnt some basic healing jutsus."

"Hn.." Itachi commented.

"Itachi, you seemed to know her..?"

"The girl living with the boy I'm suppose to "care" for."

"Oh."

"Mmmm... I-itai!" We heard a voice and turned our heads to see the pinkie.

* * *

**Romaji**

zenzai - red bean soup

Shunshin no Jutsu - Body flicker Technique a.k.a Teleportation Technique

* * *

**Pink-Blue Destiny: Done! **

**Naruto & Ino: Yay!**

**Pink-Blue Destiny: I won't be updating much due to my examinations on late July and late August to September. Gomene!**

**Tenshi: I-i'll miss you!**

**Pink-Blue Destiny: Aww...**

**Naruto Characters: Sayonara!**


End file.
